supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
78-Hour Tantrum
78-Hour Tantrum (JP: Lost Your Cool?) is an episode of Supernanny: The Theory Animated. Plot It is November 12th, a few days before Ryo, Reicheru, and their Another counterparts' birthday, when they decide a Pokemon theme, Another Nicole Birou-Jennings is unimpressed and claims that it's not "cute" and throws a tantrum over it. Can the Theory gang try to tame her before it erupts into a violent rage of chaos? Characters #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Ryo the Yokai Spirit #Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another) #Nicole Birou-Jennings #Sophie the Otter #Marilou the Otter #Lisa the Lovely Witch #Elaine the Exciting Witch #Gemma the Good Witch #Plankton #Beth the Best Witch #Donna the Dear Witch #Emma the Excellent Witch #Roisin the Remarkable Witch #Tara the Top Witch #Katie the Kind Witch #Laura the Lively Witch #Cecilia the Sympathetic Witch #Fiona the Friendly Witch #Cathy the Caring Ghost Witch #Malek the Magician #Catherine the Spellcaster #Cheryllover the Chef #Princess Starlight Party Guests #Toshio Samo (accompanied by his mother Satoko. They are invited by default) #Marie Lara-Rutter (accompanied by her adoptive mother Zoe) #Andrew Tinnings, and his adoptive siblings (accompanied by his adoptive parents Walton and Marlene) #Aini, Ali, Toshio, Mei, Mi-Yung, Aen-Min, Kim and Apu Dano (accompanied by their adoptive mother Jenny) #Kwong-Soo, Jung-Dee, Moo, Meng, Fuju, Adam, Zaza and Lisa Chong (accompanied by their adoptive parents Makiko and Zhao) #Sun Wei, Sun Chen, Satoko, Setsuko and Mi-Yung Kiranoko (accompanied by their adoptive father Joseph) #Ji sung, Ji hung and Ji chang Kirochu (accompanied by their parents Ji woong and Natasha) #Ji kwong and Ji wang Kerriton (accompanied by their parents Ji min and Thomas) #Toshio, Hiraku and Setsuko Hiwatari (accompanied by their parents Tariko and Kai) #Song, Jiao, Baozhai, Zhao, Wei, Mei, Mulan, Dongmei, Mingzhui, Chun, Chen and Ling Cloud (accompanied by their adoptive parents Agatha and John) #Ai, Akio, Satomi, Sachiko, Satsuki, Shinsaku and Toshihiro Brewer (accompanied by their adoptive mother Angeline) #Mi-Yung, Kwang-Sun, Mulan, Laila, Yoshi, Hanako, Kim and Ajit Hattons (accompanied by their adoptive mother Cassie) #Yoshi, Satoko, Ling, Kim, Kwang-Sun and Ji-min Williams (accompanied by their adoptive father Bryce) #Satoko, Aito and Mingzhui Break (accompanied by their adoptive mother Kenisha) #Sets of vigintuplets from Japan, North Korea, South Korea, Vietnam, Malaysia and China from the Cap Family (accompanied by their adoptive father Matthew) #Leah, Geri, Christine, Ranga, Mike, Lee, Vicky, Joanna, Ruwan, Elaine, Gina and Bineesh O'Connell (accompanied by their adoptive parents Gemma and Darren) #Matthew Duric (accompanied by one of his adoptive mothers Alana) #Hae-Woo, Eun-Sun, Chin-Ho and Kwang-Sun Thon (accompanied by their adoptive parents John and Stacie) #Sachiko, Akio, Satoshi, Toshio and Satoko Sand (accompanied by their adoptive mother Stacie) #Yuki, Tokiko and Sachiko Okina (accompanied by their parents Ryu and Mika) #Ling Kyra (accompanied by her adoptive brother Ken) #Bai, Qiang, Ya, Fen and Jian Xiao (accompanied by their mother Jiao) #Tyson, Robby and Lee-Yoo Thorndyke (accompanied by their adoptive parents Marco and Sonia) #Vicky, Bronson, Myles, Cletus, Samantha and Bryce Hinkhouse (accompanied by their parents Lil AC and Judy) Alternate Titles Japan: Lose Your Cool? Canada: United Kingdom: New Zealand: The Birthday Bash Tantrum Australia: Italy: Ireland: South Africa: France: Belgium (Wallonia): Canada (Quebec): Switzerland (French part): Netherlands: Belgium (Flanders): Portugal: Brazil: Germany: Austria: Switzerland (German part): Category:Episodes Category:Supernanny: The Theory Animated Episodes